


Don't Try my Patience, Hyung.

by Shinenteen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #coupzifived, Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, I Tried, Jealousy, Jicheol, M/M, Non AU, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, for jicheol anniversary, just an excuse to write a smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinenteen/pseuds/Shinenteen
Summary: Seungcheol did something that angered Jihoon. So as a punishment......





	Don't Try my Patience, Hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not know I wrote this. I was not me! haha. I really tried hard to write a smut here sorry if it didn't reach your standard but I hope you ehem, enjoyed? hehe
> 
> I was craving for bottom Cheol please give me some. It's a matter of life and death.

A soft click of the door was heard in the confines of Seungcheol and Wonwoo’s shared bedroom.

”Wonnie, Mingyu was looking for you” Seungcheol informed without even looking up. He was busy tapping his phone screen, aiming to beat the octopus he was matched with and save the princess. He has been trying for hours but that hideous octopus was hard to beat. 

”Oh, shit” The octopus attacked him and he lost almost 3/4 of his life. Why the fuck this octopus have a knife in its tentacle? Whoever developed the game surely irritate Seungcheol. 

”What the f-- Jihoon?” He was ready to fight Wonwoo for snatching his phone away from his grip only to see his adorable boyfriend, standing on the side of the bed tossing his phone away instead of his roommate. He gasped when his phone landed on the small one seater couch. 

”What’s your problem? That better not be broken” 

Instead of being scared by the tone, Jihoon just crossed his hands against his chest, tapping his foot impatiently. His face is void of any emotion and that made Seungcheol gulped. This scenario screams trouble. 

”Are you not gonna say sorry, hyung?” Jihoon raised his eyebrow spatting every word dangerously. 

”huh?” he sat up, a question mark is now engraved to his face. 

Sorry? For what? 

The leader is now confused. He does not remember doing something that annoyed his boyfriend. They did not even saw each other for hours so what the hell did he do? He was with Wonwoo the whole day playing computer games. 

Jihoon moved to cup his face with both hands, tapping gently on his cheeks as if reprimanding him. 

”You’re acting oblivious now. Are you really trying my patience, Cheollie?” 

He shivered sensing the warning tone in the younger’s voice. 

He tried to think hard, squeezing his brain asking what he did but he cannot really think of anything. 

”Babe, W-what are you talking about?” Seungcheol nervously. Jihoon and the word angry cannot be in one sentence. 

Was it because he did not ask him to join him and Wonwoo in playing games? But Jihoon said he was busy. Or was it something else? Like perhaps, did Jihoon think he was cheating? That cannot be it. He was behaving himself for Pete’s sake! 

He snapped out questioning his whole life when he felt his boyfriend’s hands slipping off his face. 

”Strip.” He literally jumped a little when he Jihoon spat his words out. 

”Ji, I do not really know what I did. And we cannot do it now the kids are here.” his eyes are now wide. As much as he wanted to feel Jihoon, they cannot really do the deed when almost half of their members are just in the living room watching a movie. Seungcheol was torn if he will obey his boyfriend now that he is mad or not. 

”Are you saying no to me, Cheollie? Do you want me to double your punishment?” Jihoon caressed his lips, brushing his thumb over the parted lips sensually while boring him one intent glare.

”B-bu-”

”Now.” He did not even finish his objection when he found himself stumbling to remove every piece of his clothing fearing Jihoon who just stood next to him, watching every bit of his skin that was about to get exposed. 

When Seungcheol completely disregarded all of his clothing including his briefs, Jihoon removed his own shirt and hovered over their leader and kissed him roughly without any words. Seungcheol was hesitant at first but succumb into the smaller after. 

Jihoon licked the sidelines of his boyfriend’s lips before biting it, earning a moan from the elder. He slid his tongue easily after Seungcheol let out a whimper against his wild mouth. The elder’s hand was pressed on Jihoon’s chest while Jihoon caressed his back down to his ass. 

The producer kissed the junction of Seungcheol’s shoulder meeting throat and from there, he left bruising hickeys that made Seungcheol moan hard. Seungcheol was lost at the rough sensation that went straight to his groin when his rational self decided to make its presence known. 

”Ji, T-the door is unlocked” He said panicky. Anyone could barge in and see their activity. Albeit the thought was kinky and exciting, he cannot risk getting caught and be embarrassed for the rest of his life. 

Jihoon rolled his fingers around the hardening buds on Seungcheol’s chest and the latter let out a breathy moan, dick hardening against his boyfriend’s thigh. 

”Leave it. Let them see how much of a whore you are for me, hyung. Let them hear you begging to be filled. I want them to see the things I would do to you. Hear you scream my name. Let them know you’re mine, Seungcheol. “ Jihoon sucked the pert nipple and let his teeth scraped the sensitive nub while his other hand started to palm Seungcheol’s erection. 

”Fuck, Ji” Seungcheol arched his back. Thrusting his hips into the younger’s palm. 

”I will show you that others cannot make you feel this good but me. I’ll fuck you real hard till you’re so sore you cannot even walk, hyung. Up, up.” he wriggled up just like what Jihoon wanted. His boyfriend was usually rough during their intimate times but he is being much rougher now and he wonders why. 

Just what the fuck did he do?

”Shit” 

Jihoon groped Seungcheol’s ass. His mouth never leaving the pert bud. He thumbed the sensitive hole, making the older buck his hips and grind against thigh just seek for friction. 

The kisses slowly went lower and lower till it reached his abdomen. The thumb continues to massage the velvet hole, eliciting moans after moans from the older. The leader let out a whine when Jihoon leveled his face to steal a peck on Seungcheol’s lips before staring directly into his eyes. 

”Suck me off, hyung” 

The older nodded at the request and moved down the bed so Jihoon is sitting by the end of it while he kneels down in front of him on the floor. A position that is so submissive. 

The leader held his boyfriend’s length, pumping the shaft while lapping on the head of the cock and tracing the slit. When Cheol put the whole thing inside his mouth and hollowed his cheeks, Jihoon ruffled the soft locks of his boyfriend before pulling it forward. He did not give the older a time to breathe when he thrust into his mouth brutally as if trying to push his anger into the former’s back throat. Seungcheol is choking but the younger did not care. He wanted to prove to him that only he can take his breath away, figuratively and literally. 

”Fuck, Cheol. You’re so good. Come on. Eat my cock. I’m so close.”

He pulled the leader towards him till he felt the nose nudged to his crotch like a slut he is for him. Holding him still and not giving him access to air. After a few more thrusts, Jihoon came into Seungcheol’s mouth and the latter swallows all his juices. 

Seeing Seungcheol’s red and swollen that is stretched around his semi-hard cock was a  
picture he wanted to print and give to everyone who dares to look at his boyfriend. Remembering what he was angry about, he pulled his boyfriend up once again and kissed him full on the lips, before leading him to lie down on the bed once again while he hovers above him and pinning his wrist against the mattress. 

Jihoon kisses Seungcheol but this time, it was softer than any of the earlier kisses they have shared. It is like Jihoon is marking every bit of his skin as he trails kisses all over his aching body, reminding the elder of who he belongs to. 

Seungcheol’s breath caught up in his throat when Jihoon breathed just right before his shaft. He licked the tip before licking stripes down the balls and spreading the fluffy ass cheeks with his two hands. His lips landed on thighs and he bit the leader’s inside thighs. Seungcheol bit his lips, fisting his bed sheets harder. 

”Ji, Ahh” 

He let out a helpless moan when Jihoon’s tongue made contact to his entrance, licking and teasing the sensitive hole. And he was again writhing in pleasure. 

”Jihoon, Fuck!” he screamed a little louder when Jihoon pushed his tongue inside the entrance, piercing what’s inside the sensitive muscle making Seungcheol want to touch himself.

”Ple..a,se, Ji, dad..daddy” The leader mumbles a series of incoherence when Jihoon fucks his hole using his tongue, pressing deeper and licking what he can reach. Hearing the bedroom endearment being uttered, Jihoon looked up from eating out the begging leader. 

”See, you’re even calling me Daddy. Such a slut. Open your mouth, baby.” Jihoon smirked at Seungcheol before pushing his fingers to the elder’s mouth in which the latter happily obliged and submitted, sucking and lapping around the digits and slicking it up with his saliva. 

Moments after, Jihoon flipped the leader so he was lying on his stomach, face buried on the mattress for a better position, ass up in the air. 

”spread your legs wide open for daddy, baby.” Seungcheol did what he was told to do. Jihoon, placed the elder’s thighs on his sides while working two fingers inside his boyfriend. 

”Ah!” The older cried when Jihoon slapped his ass cheek hard without warning, leaving a hand imprint before landing another slap to the other one. 

”Think about what you did, hyung. You deserve the hard spankings.” 

”I-d-don't k..now” Seungcheol managed to answer. He pants as he felt the small producer’s fingers working inside him knuckled deep, curling the fingers and massaging his insides and rubbing around. 

”Think.” 

Jihoon slaps the ass cheeks till it is the shade of red. Loving his creation, he thrust another finger inside the loosened hole earning another moan from the leader. 

He loves watching Seungcheol like this. Panting hard as he stretches him wide slowly, eyes shutting tight and biting his lips hard to prevent himself from letting out loud moans until both of them cannot handle it anymore. Yes, he is annoyed and angry, but seeing his boyfriend aching for anything but tease irked something inside him, making him want to ram into the velvet hole with all the energy left on his body. He wanted to wreck him and take care of him afterward. But Seungcheol should apologize first for he really angered Jihoon big time. 

He is up with four fingers when Seungcheol reached out for his own cock attempting to stroke himself, just thinking of his own release but Jihoon slapped the hands away.

”You cannot touch yourself, baby. You are not to come unless I said so.” Jihoon thumbed the slit of the earlier neglected cock as he felt himself leaking on his own, cock curled upwards his own stomach. Seungcheol whined at the words. 

”Ji, no, please. Not enough. Please. “ Seungcheol begs. Clenching and unclenching in his fingers. He cannot really hold it in anymore. He needed to be filled immediately. 

”Please what, baby? Tell daddy what you want.” Jihoon withdraws his fingers and the leader whined at the lost. He aligned his hard and leaking cock to his boyfriend’s entrance and teases the rim. Seungcheol sobbed at the contact. 

”Please, please daddy. Fuck Cheollie. Please” Seungcheol was a mess when Jihoon pushed his cock inside but not moving. He just stayed still, kissing his boyfriend’s spine and groping the soft ass cheeks hard. 

”ahh. Please, daddy, move.” There are waters now forming in the sides of the leader’s eyes, hoping for anything but tease. Jihoon really knew how to rile his boyfriend up. He knows he is so close to cumming and he just wanted to come but he will not give him that unless he apologizes. 

”You do not how angry I was to you, Cheollie. You were not a good boy” Jihoon started to move his hips in circles. He pulls out slowly just to push inside with such force, burying his cock deep inside the hole. 

”Daddy please, pleasee. Ill’ be a good boy” Seungcheol pleads, he just wanted to come. He just wanted to feel Jihoon’s cock inside him, stuff him full till they reach heaven and move on. 

The younger craned his boyfriend's neck so he can kiss him full on the lips. Tho it was messy and the angle is hurting the older. 

”Say sorry first. And I’ll let you come” Jihoon sucked Seuncgheol’s nape before thrusting fast so suddenly just to demonstrate. Seungcheol felt like convulsing, his eyes turning white from the pleasure. 

”Ah! Ah! Sorry Daddy. I’ll never do that again, sorry!” Seungcheol do not know what he is sorry for but he still apologized. He wanted to come for the love god. 

Jihoon fucked Seungcheol hard and fast but stopped his pace after a minute, going back to slow and deep thrusts. 

”Sorry daddy, please. I apologize.” Seungcheol is now tearing up. For fuck’s sake, he just wanted to come but Jihoon is denying him that. What the fuck did he do to deserve this kind of torture? 

”Shh. I got you. Ride me, Cheollie.” He whispers into the leader’s ear and in a heartbeat, he was sitting on the bed, back resting into the headboard while Seungcheol straddles his lap, feeling full at the stretch of Jihoon’s cock. 

The pace was slow at first, then it turned to small hops till Seungcheol gripped his shoulder and jumped up and down to his length, his hole taking it prettily. 

”Come on, Cheol. Work that fat ass for daddy” Jihoon slapped one of his boyfriend's thighs, loving how the red color paint the pale skin. Seungcheol tighs are god-given. He wanted to sink himself deep in that thickness but that would have to wait for another time. 

”Ah!” Seungcheol lolled his head back screaming when Jihoon’s cock head brushed against his prostate. He started to fuck himself faster into Jihoon, chasing his own release. Jihoon is close himself but he wanted his boyfriend to lose it first. He gripped the older’s cock and stroked it in time of the thrusts. 

”Ah Ji, Please. I’m Close.” 

”Look at you taking Daddy’s cock well. Does anyone know how slutty you are, hyung? Even fucking yourself like a good boy? Do they know you are my pretty little whore? Does that bitch know how much you wanted to be filled? Does she know how much you love my cock buried deep in your tight hole? I bet she did not.” Jihoon pushed up his hips to meet Seungcheol thrusting up to meet the elder’s thrust, he knows it is a matter of few pushes and pulls before his boyfriend completely lose it. So he angled his dick to the latter’s prostate and stroked his leaking cock fast. 

”Come for me, baby. “ He sucked on his boyfriend’s collarbone and pressed his teeth there. 

”Ji, Daddy. I’m coming” Seungcheol’s hole clenched around the younger’s dick and then he came into his boyfriend’s palm. Jihoon is not far behind. He dived into his boyfriend’s hole in an animalistic pace, making the older sob from overstimulation. His hole is still sensitive after all. 

Jihoon love the sight of his boyfriend like this. His debauched, his chest and neck covered of marks, looking like a perfect wreckage all because of him. He wanted everybody to know how much he affects Seungcheol. He wanted everyone to see how he make a mess out of his boyfriend. Let them be envious. 

”Ah. Too much. Ji” Jihoon explodes his seeds inside the tight hole before biting the older’s shoulder, eliciting a cry from the latter. He pulled out and watch Seungcheol’s hole spit his semen out, hole winking to nothing.

He reached out his leader’s lips and kissed him softly before whispering into his ears. 

”Only me can do this thing to you. You are mine, Seungcheol. Remember that” 

”I’m yours Ji. I love you.” He heard his leader say. 

\-------------------

Seungcheol woke up to the soft strokes of lips against his shoulder later that night. He opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend, Jihoon kissing the hickeys and bites he had left on his shoulder and throat. That would surely hard to cover and his members would surely know what they were up to when they see it. His face flush at the thought. 

”Sorry babe. I know you’re sore.” Jihoon kissed his cheek. Still caressing the marks on his body. He felt his backache, yes, he is indeed very sore. 

”Was I too rough? I’m sorry for punishing you like that.” the younger looked at him with an unexplained expression in his eyes, tho not sounding guilty at all.  
He knows something was wrong. Why would Jihoon act like an ass if there is no something off? He was rougher than their usual and he knows he would not be able to walk properly tomorrow. 

”I’m okay. But really, I don’t know what I did wrong” Jihoon looked away and Seungcheol pouted. 

”It’s nothing. “ 

”It is something. You can tell me, Ji. “ Seungcheol said softly and he successfully made Jihoon look at his eyes by holding his chin softly and leaving a peck on his lips. He even smiled to assure the younger. He is sure Jihoon has a reason.

The younger heaved a sigh before telling his boyfriend what the matter is all about. 

”Remember the girl group you helped once?” 

”Hmm. The one who came from the big company. What about them?’ Jihoon traces circles to his boyfriend’s hips under the covers, distracting Seungcheol. 

”One of the members texted me. Well, technically you. They asked for your number to Wonwoo but he gave my number instead. She asked if would you like to go on a movie with her and even do something after that with a wink emoji at the end. I got mad. “ The young producer averted his gaze away from him once again. 

”Are you jealous, babe?” Jihoon remained silent. Seungcheol sighs. 

”Do you not trust me, Ji” the leader pouted a little urging Jihoon to look at him. 

”I trust you baby. I just.. you know thought that there are lot of girls and boys that wanted you but you are with me who can even barely take care of you well. I got.. angry at myself and latched it out to you. I’m sorry I was jealous.” Jihoon closed his eyes to prevent himself from tearing up and it brought warmth to his insides. 

”Hey. You take care of me well. I don’t care about them. I love you Ji. I promise I’ll never talk to her again. Don’t be jealous. I only want you.” Seungcheol moved to hug Jihoon despite the burn in his ass from the intense spanking earlier. 

”I love you too Cheol. You are mine. Only mine.” Jihoon showers him kisses all over his face. 

“I won’t. I’m only yours. But Ji, why are you thumbing my hole?” 

And that my friend, resulted in a very sore Seungcheol the following morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> I have something planned for Jicheol anniversary and I really hope I can finish it before the anniv. And I know I should have been updating my other fics but sorry, I am just really busy. I did this fic real quick because I had some spare time and I was really craving to subby cheol. 
> 
> Happy 5th Anniversary Jicheol fam. love you all.


End file.
